


let it snow

by youforget



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Modern AU, Secret Santa, i hope y'all get a toothache from reading, this is the fluffiest shit i've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 12:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17203208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youforget/pseuds/youforget
Summary: the boys get a snow dayfluffiness and shenanigans ensue





	let it snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ronniesshoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronniesshoes/gifts).



> my contribution to the tumblr secret santa on queenslasharchive  
> not gonna lie when i found out i was writing for ronniesshoes i was just a little bit intimidated, because her work is seriously good  
> anyways enjoy!  
> un - beta'd, con crit & improvements are welcome

Roger wakes up the morning he’s supposed to be travelling home to find the street outside their flat covered in a thick blanket of snow which is still falling in steady clumps. Checking his phone, he finds that his train home is cancelled, so he texts his mum and sister to let them know he won’t be home anytime soon. Which means he get to spend the snow day with his boyfriend and band mates, speaking of which said boyfriend is currently snoring softly oblivious to the blizzard going on outside.

“Bri” he whispers softly shaking the elders’ shoulder, no response. Desperate times call for desperate measures, he can’t spend a snow day in bed. Yanking off their duvet he shouts at the top of his lungs “Wake up sleepyhead!” This finally gets a response out of Brian who jolts out of bed nearly hitting his head on the beside cabinet in the process “Rog what the hell” he grumbles “It’s 7am for fucks sake go back to sleep”

Roger puts his best pout on “Yeah but Bri, it’s snowing! Come on we need to wake Fred and Deaky up” this finally gets the older boys’ attention as he draws back their curtains to survey the current snowdrift. “We are not going out in that” he grouses. Trust Brian to be sensible as ever “Yeah but I want to make a snowman” Roger pleads, tugging at Brian’s arm in a futile attempt to get him out of bed. Brian lets out an exasperated sigh because he knows there’s no point in arguing with Roger when he’s like this. “Fine, but if you get a cold before you have to go home don’t blame me”

Roger peppers his face in kisses and has the biggest smile on his face “You’re the best Bri” he grins while pulling on a jumper and jeans before opening their bedroom door and bellowing “Fred, Deaks wake up it’s snowing!”

Once he’s finally dragged his boyfriend and band mates outside, Roger can’t help but stare in awe at the snowflakes coming down in slow drifts blanketing the rest of the street. He sticks his tongue out experimentally to catch the falling flakes, Brian can’t help but smile fondly at his boyfriend while he darts around the street in childlike excitement. Roger catches Brian staring at him and gives him a questioning look as if to say. So what if I’m 22 I can still catch snowflakes with my tongue if I want to.

Brian walks over and wraps his arms around Roger “What? Can’t I watch my boyfriend being cute?” He leans in to give Roger a chaste kiss “You’re such a hopeless romantic babe” Roger whispers before leaning in again to deepen the kiss. Both the boys fail to notice the snowballs heading in their direction which hit them both on the side of their faces causing them to jump apart and Roger to shriek indignantly. Turning to find the culprits, they see Freddie and John standing by a nearby car with sly grins on their faces “What?” Freddie laughs. “We were getting sick of all your pda” Deaky drawls.

Roger and Brian share a look “You thinking what I’m thinking?” Roger grins at him “Absolutely”. The pair of them start to advance towards Freddie and John, Roger begins to scoop some snow of the ground. “What are you doing Rog?” Freddie asks with teasing intention, although him and Deaky know full well what’s coming as the other two boys take off down the street shrieking with laughter while Roger and Brian give chase, pelting snowballs at their heads

When they return back to the flat a few hours later, after John and Freddie had won their snowball fight because in Brian’s words “there’s no fucking way I’m getting my hair soaked for a childish game”. However, he had made it up to Roger by helping him build a snowman, Freddie and John had chipped in too and the four of them managed to squeeze in together so that Brian could get a selfie of them with their creation on Roger’s phone.

After having dried off and changing into their pyjamas, they all pile onto their tiny sofa and put A Christmas Carol on the TV. John brings in the hot chocolates, to Freddie and Rogers delight, and they spend the remainder of the evening watching Christmas films and enjoying each other’s company.

Brian notices halfway through Love Actually that Roger has fallen asleep against his shoulder, blowing warm puffs of air against his neck. Looking over at John and Freddie, Brian has to suppress a laugh as John is stuck in exactly the same predicament. “Think its time we got the pair of them to bed” he whispers to John who rolls his eyes good naturedly in response. John begins to gently shake Freddie awake, and attempts to coax and cajole him into bed. Brian knows that there’s no point in trying this approach with Roger, trying to extricate himself as gently as possible from their tangled limbs without waking the sleeping blonde, he gets off the sofa and hooks his arms around Rogers legs and neck.

He actually manages a pretty good job in getting Roger into their bed, given that Roger is deceptively heavier than he looks. He’s halfway through taking Roger’s jumper and shirt off when he finally stirs “Bri, whazz goin on?” He mumbles sleepily, Brian smiles fondly at him “Nothing Rog, just getting you into bed” Roger lets him manhandle him into his pyjamas without much complaint. When Brian finally gets into bed Roger seems to sense this and moves over so that his arm is slung over Brian’s middle and his head is tucked under Brian’s chin. Leaving him with a face full of blonde hair that he adores so much.

Just as he’s about to drift off, he feels Roger murmur against his chest “Night Bri, love you”. A contented feeling settles within him, he’s not sure he deserves to be this happy at 24 with an amazing boyfriend, incredible bandmates and a PhD nearly under his belt. But Brian’s never been one to pass up on these feelings of happiness, as fleeting as they may be and allows himself to bask in the warm glow of Roger’s affections.

“Night love, sleep well” he whispers, placing a kiss on the crown of Roger’s head. This earns him a soft, pleased sigh from Roger who only nuzzles into him further in response. Brian finally can allow himself to drift off to sleep, maybe the snow day wasn’t such a bad thing after all.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on tumblr it's anotherrstateofmind


End file.
